Sunkist
by Dragon Rhapsody
Summary: Once upon a time, in the world where Death Note and Shinigami never existed... Matt x Mello, onesided Matt x Near, other various pairings
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sunkist  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Rating: M  
Summary: Once upon a time, in the world where Death Note and Shinigami never existed... Matt x Mello, onesided Matt x Near, other various pairings

**Author's note: **Near is not an emotionless sheep here and I don't think I have good sense of humor

* * *

"Shit!" Matt smacked the scripts on his hands to the floor. "I can't freaking do this!" He sat on the sofa, smashing his butt down forcefully and put both of his hands on his head. "Nothing comes into my mind! Tomorrow is the shooting, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Near nodded while playing with his hair.

**Name: Matt  
Age: 18  
Occupation: Actor; student**

**Name: Near  
Age: 16  
Occupation: Student**

"Neaaaarrr... what should I do?" Matt barked.

"Keep on memorising, I guess." Silence. "The clock's ticking, Matty." Near pointed at the clock, 22:00.

"You're not helping, you know? Damn you, sheep."

"Dog."

"Albino."

"Pirate." (A/N: FYI, usually pirates got red hair)

"NEEAAARRR!" Matt jumped and put the other guy in playful headlock.

"FAR!" He tried his best not to laugh and shoved Matt away.

"Anything new in school? Haven't been there for a week." The redhead sat beside Near.

"No, not really. But you do have a lot to catch up with."

"I hate how you're so smart. Even got in the same grade as me even though you're only 16."

"And get better marks than you in everything."

"Shut up." Matt stood up and picked his script up again. "Be my partner."

"W-what?"

"Come!" He took Near's arm and dragged him to the middle of the living room. "I'll pass you the script. Here, you'll take the role as Julia."

"But Matt-"

"Near, you said you're better than me in everything."

"You're a star, Matt. I'm nothing."

"Whatever, you Einstein. Just go with the script!"

"Fine!" Near snatched the papers on Matt's hand. "We can't go on like this. My parents will find out sooner or later..."

Matt tried his best not to burst out laughing when he hear Near's emotionless and monotone voice. He bit his lower lips and stored all of his breath on his throat. He then pretended to cough. "Julia... If I run away, will you come with me?"

"S-sure, Tom... If it's really the best for us..."

"NEAR, YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" Matt laughed and burried his face on the sofa. "You suck!"

"I'm just trying to be nice here!" He shouted, throwing a pillow that has been sitting on the sofa for eternity to Matt's back. "Cut it out, Matt! I just need more training, okay?"

"I don't think you'll make it even if you practice a lot. You suck!" He wiped the tears behind his googles and trying to stop because his stomach starting to hurts.

"How rude! I hope you get kicked out tomorrow!"

Matt's laugh ceased as time goes by, until he could catch his breath again, and sighed. "That was hillarious. Somehow, I remember the whole script already."

"Thanks to me."

"No way in hell." As he said that, Near took the pillow back and smacked Matt.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Good job, people!" The director said, patting Matt on his back. "Especially you!"

"Thanks, I go through a lot of fun when I play this scene." The redhead smiled, sliding the google back to cover his eyes. "When will we have our next shoot?"

"Not tomorrow. Mikami takes a day off."

"Lazyass."

"Haha! Keep the good work up for me!" He said, headslapping Matt playfully but it hurts anyway. Then, the bald director walked away.

"For you in hell." Matt sticked his tongue out. "Bald director."

"Matt, good act today!" Misa approached. "Even better than yesterday! I like it how you laughed in the middle part! It was so real!"

Matt chuckled. He managed to laugh so realistically because he recalled Near's sucky act. "I got a really good solution to do that."

"Oh wow." Misa squealed lightly. "Hey, I heard that you and Halle go out together now!"

"Fuck that gossip. No way I'll go out with her."

"Why not? She's a model, pretty too!"

"Still, I don't like her." Matt put his hands on his pocket and put his fluffy vest on. "So, how's Light doing?"

"Don't talk about him! Can you imagine he actually dated Ryuuzaki?" Misa frowned. "Misa's waaaayy better than him."

Matt slapped his hands on his mouth straightaway, covering his laugh. "Right, so true. Anyway, I got something to do. Near's probably out there to pick me up. See you!"

**XxXxXxXxX**

_"Gosh. Who is that beside Near? So beautiful. He wore trousers, he's a guy then? God. So... breath-taking. Look at that golden shiny hair and slim figure..." _Matt stared.

"Matt, you okay? MATT!" Near slapped the redhead's face.

"Fuck, Near, you abused me!"

"I don't really care. Anyway, this is Mello, a new student."

_"Wait... isn't this... Matt? The really famous actor? Who starred in the 'Bang-Boom' movie? I admire him. To think that Near has a connection with this guy is unbelievable..."_ Mello stared. "H-hi." He shook Matt's hand. "Nice to meet you..."

"M-Mello, isn't it?" Both of their hands trembled. "Nice to meet you t-too..."

"So... you're Matt..."

"Yeah." Matt acted cool.

"Awesome." Mello pretended to cough. "Hope we get along then?"

"Mmhm." The redhead nodded.

"Matt, do you have anything to do now?" Near cut in.

"No, not really. I have a day off tomorrow. Mikami's out."

"Cool." Near responded. "Better get in disguise before any fangirl comes and attack you like a mad bull."

"Thanks to remind me. But please don't include that incident next time. That was so unpleasant."

"Yeah, she hugged you."

"And I thought I'm gonna die of suffocation." Matt grinned and put his caps on. "Wanna go to the city, Near?"

"Up to you."

"M-Mello, you're coming with us?" Matt asked hesitately. Mello nodded and walked close to Matt's side. "So, what school you attend before our current one?"

"Our?"

"Oh, I go to that school too. Just not too often."

"W-wha-" _My... gosh. He attended Wammy's High? _"I'm an overseas student. Originally from Russia."

"I see. I like your hair colour, by the way. Is it highlighted?"

"No. This is my real one." Mello tried to act casual. "When will your new movie comes out?"

"I'm not sure... probably next month." Matt answered, tried his best not to stare at Mello's hair. "Why did you come here?"

"Family business."

"Gonna stay here long?"

"Don't know. Probably six months."

"Oh."

"Guys, I don't like being ignored." Near tugged Matt's stripy shirt.

**TBC**

Review, please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_[3 hours later]_

"You're coming to school tomorrow?" Near threw his school bag to the brown sofa.

"I guess..." Matt took his vest and boots off before jumping to the couch and continue playing Kirby on his PSP. "Near, did you mess around with my Kirby again?"

"Oh, you know. I was so bored so..."

"Kirby's dying, Near! How dare, you?" He pointed at the only heart left which is Kirby's life.

"It's just a game character, Matt."

"Hey, don't say that!"

"Obsessed." Near paused. "I'm going to bed now."

"Fine. I'll sleep later."

"Don't sleep too late." The white haired kid said while closing the door to his room. Matt sighed and continue on playing. The apartment that he lived on is Near's. It's not like he couldn't afford one himself but, he just cannot take care of himself. If he can't even do that, how can he takes care of the place he lived on? Luckily, that current apartment has two bedroom so they don't have to share. When Matt was in the middle of his game, he dozed off. He's lifted his head up and stared into the ceiling with his mouth slightly parted.

He's now thinking of Mello...

_"Oh, shit." Matt swore as he accidentally spilled the capuccino to his baggy jeans. "Hot, hot!" Mello quickly took a tissue and handed it to the redhead. But he just stared at the tissue, not knowing what to do. Mello sighed. He stood up and wiped Matt's pants. Mello might not noticed it but, Matt blushed a lot._

Oh yeah, Mello will make a fine wife...

As that words crossed Matt's mind, he gave himself a mental slap. What the hell! Mello is a _guy. _He then turned his PSP off, left it on the couch and get into the bedroom to get some rest... Probably tomorrow he will be as good as new, not imagining Mello anymore... _Probably._

**XxXxXxX**

Matt stepped lazily into the classroom. Every eyes were on him, some girls giggled and whispered to each other while blushing. Some guys did some whispering without blushing, obviously. He sat on his seat next to the opened window. He looked down to the gate and he saw a familiar blonde. Mello was walking with some chicks. Matt's eyes widened and smacked his hands on the table, standing up.

Everyone was looking at him now...

How embarassing. Matt sat and tried to calm himself down. What is he getting so worked up for? After he regained his posture, he heard the bell rang and everyone on the gates started to run inside.

"Hey, Matt." Mello greeted.

"O-oh, hey." The redhead answered. "I saw you walking with Linda and her friends."

"Ah, I'm kinda lost my way here and they lead me." Mello sat behind Matt.

"I see."

As the teacher stepped into the classroom, chatter coming from students stopped altogether.

**XxXxXxX**

Matt is trying to catch his breath. He doesn't know where he's going to but, the most important thing is keep on running. Sweat starting to drop. The corridor was filled with the sound of footsteps and panting. Matt turned right and crashed with Mello.

"Shit!" He cursed. "I mean sorry." The redhead stood and looked around. He saw an opened door and he sneaked inside, putting his forefinger on his lips, a gesture so that Mello wouldn't tell anyone that he's there. Mello stayed quiet as he peeked on the turn. He saw someone was running over there. A light gasp escaped from his lips and he jumped into the room Matt's in, smashing the door closed.

What's unexpected is where he landed. His head was on Matt's groin. Matt moaned in pain and a little bit of strange pleasure?

"Sorry!" Mello blushed, trying to regain his posture. The redhead was kinda turned on by that touch so, he covered his groin as unsuspicious as he could. The room was so cramped and dark that they were forced to be in an uncomfortable situation where Matt was on left and Mello right side. Their arms and shoulder touched each other, skin on skin. They can't move or they'll drop something. It was a closet filled with brooms, mops, pails and some cleanser mixed with bleach smells. Definitely janitor closet.

They could hear someone outside, trying to open the closet but it doesn't work. Locked. As time goes by, the footsteps faded until there was no more. Matt breathed in relief and he stood up, his hands was on the lock and he tried to push the door but it doesn't work.

_Click, click_

Once again.

_Click, click_

"Mello, remind me to tell the school principal about the janitor closet's lock being such a rebel."

"If you remind me to remind you then I will remind you, remembering I have short memory out of school lessons."

Matt blinked twice, trying to digest Mello's sentence before his lips create an 'o' shape in understanding. "Jeez, why do you use such complicated words?"

"That just comes from my lips." Mello said.

"Why are you running away from Light as well?"

"I saw him kissing Ryuuzaki on the school backyard and he got all red when everyone knows about their relationship already. What about you?"

"I told him that I saw Beyond kissed Ryuuzaki yesterday. I insisted on my eyesight before he got mad at me."

"Okay. Now what should we do?" Mello asked, changing the topic.

"Don't know. Banging the door won't be any use and people barely walked here. So... we can only hope that Near noticed that we're missing and go looking for us."

"But then we're FORCED to get into such uncomfortable position except if we're standing up?"

"And get tired." Matt sat, on the cold floor with his back leaning on the wooden door. He spread his legs wide so he has room to breath but... it doesn't go well, actually. Mello's knee kept touching his member, making it hard. It was until Matt cannot hold it more longer and moaned. Matt realised it and slapped his hands on his mouth straightaway.

He cannot look at it because of the darkness whichh engulfed them but Mello was blushing. Quickly, the blonde lifted his knees, sitting like Ryuuzaki. It's no use either. His shoes touched Matt's members.

Oh, yes, sure. They can sit on the position you're thinking right now. Where Matt on North-East position and Mello South-West position. But neither of them could clear their brains and think clearly for the first 10 minutes of 'accidentally-touched-Matt's-dick'.

"Matt, do you realised we can sit like this...?" Mello shifted sideways and Matt still blush a lot with his member gotten so hard. Soon enough, they heard the bell rang.

The sound that made them looked at each other in horror.

The three seconds that made them froze in silence.

The high-pitched tone that made them drowned in the darkness more than before.

The last bell that day.

The school time was up.

**TBC**

LOL okies, the last part was a bit dramatic XD and I took way too long to update, sowwy ~.~

**YAY IF YOU WANT A LITTLE BIT OF SPOILER (SORTA LOL) FOR NEXT CHAPPIE, READ THE BOTTOM PART.**

**O**

**OO**

**OOOO**

**OOO**

**OO**

**O**

Next up, *cough* our lovely Matt and Mello will be trapped inside until the next day. Fluff! No lemon just yet XD


End file.
